Guardian Angels
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Every angel must learn the value of a human life, however dull it appears to be. Castiel was assigned to watch over a young man who would, one day, help save the world from the impending apocalypse. He just didn't expect to fall in love with this man! Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna put both hands high in the air and say 'my last story really sucked!' I didn't like how it ended and I'm really pissed off about it. But I can't find it in me to fix it. So hopefully this story will be an apology for that. It isn't Wincestiel. But it does have our four favourite boys in it. Hope you like it. I know the story is labelled as humour, but the first chapter doesn't have much of a funny side. The humour comes into it later. Love ya, dolls. **

**P.S: Annie, you have this in writing. I promise on my tickets to meet Misha Collins that I will not erase this story. I don't know what is happening with my other one. But I swear I did not delete it. I keep having to dig it out of recovery. It's back up now and I will be updating it soon. Anyone else having this problem? X**

**Summary: At some point in there eternal lives, every angel is charged with observing a human life. The rules are simple. Do not interfere, do not reveal your identity and do not become emotionally attached. But, for some angels, this is harder than it appears. Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Human Life

"_I have been here watching over humanity for thousands of years.__ I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach. And an older brother saying, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel, big plans for that fish." I remember the Tower of Babel - all 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell they howled, "Divine Wrath!" But come on, dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel, David and Goliath…Sodom and Gomorrah_."

"_But the story that you need to hear. Is the story of two brothers. Two brothers who held no place for God or Angels in their hearts. They chose to live by luck rather than fate. They ripped up the rules and chose freedom._

"_Their choice shook the gates of Heaven. Their choice was not seen as free will. It was…unnatural. They chose love...and to love those who barely knew the meaning of the word. And this choice brought the wrath of Heaven down upon them. Their choice, started a war."_

"_But…what if _I_ have made the wrong choice? What if I've…I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning…let me tell you my story."_

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Castiel!" Uriel approached with a sour look on his face. His shoulders hunched forward to show his annoyance. "You human." He hissed and passed a piece of paper to the smaller, dark haired man, who was sat stiffly on a park bench.

"I was not to be assigned one for another century." He replied, but accepted the paper none the less.

"Well, rules have changed. He's early too. Shouldn't have arrived for another eight weeks." Uriel muttered.

Castiel gently opened the piece of paper. His eyes scanned the words and then he crumpled it up and let it burn to ash in his hand. He had never wanted to observe humanity anymore than he already had to. He was an angel. A soldier, not a researcher! But he had been stationed on Earth for the past millennia with nothing to do but observe. He found humans to be dull. They had a routine that only shifted in pattern if they were not '_working_'. It bored him after a while. They became annoyingly predictable.

"Are you going to go?" Uriel grunted and took a seat next to him. "My human died two months ago. Thankfully I haven't been assigned another one...yet"

"And did you learn anything worth knowing?" Castiel enquired, as he watched a small girl climbing to the top of the slide in the park opposite where they sat.

"Oh yes," Uriel replied sarcastically, "Alcohol does an inevitable amount of damage to their livers." Castiel fixed him with a confused stare and Uriel rolled his eyes in reply. "Get going! Apparently you need to be there for the birth. Part of the bonding process. Don't stare too much. I know we don't suffer from illness, but watching them in the birthing process _can_ push you close to sickness."

Castiel grimaced at the thought. He shut his eyes and allowed his body to be taken to his human. As soon as his feet returned to solid ground the first thing he heard was a woman screaming in pain. Her blonde hair was sticking to her sweat covered face and she was crying. It didn't take Castiel long to realise that her tears were of fear and not pain.

"John! He's too early!" She cried and gripped her husband's hand. "He's not going to be strong enough!"

"He's a Winchester." John replied and placed his other hand over hers, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You need to be strong for him too."

She nodded her head and listened closely as the doctors explained what they needed to do. Castiel watched with interest, as the doctors proceeded to help the small child into the world. He was alarmingly tiny. His mother was only allowed a second to see him before he was whisked away. Castiel followed, actually curious as to what the doctors planned to do with this child.

"All right! Let's get him in the incubator quickly, his body temperature is dropping." Castiel tilted his head to the side. Invisible to the doctors, he stepped forward and lightly touched the child's head. He was quite cool. But the small bed he had been placed in was slowly warming him.

The Angel stepped back again, as the doctors fitted the child with tubes and other equipment. Soon they stepped back and began to take notes and monitor him.

"_He's responding well. But his lungs need time to properly develop."_ Castiel could hear one of the doctors explaining this to the child's parents.

He sat through the night with the baby. Watching him sleep in his small, warm bed and wondering to himself, how was he going to deal with something so dull?

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"There's someone who wants to say 'hello'." The nurse smiled, as she placed the baby boy in Mary Winchester's arms.

"And he's going to be ok?" Mary asked and gently stroked his rosy cheeks.

"He'll be fine. He may need a little extra care and attention. But there aren't any major concerns. He's made a speedy recovery. Not the most patient type." The nurse teased and Mary and John smiled in reply.

"Like I said before, he's a Winchester. Always a fighter." The child stirred in Mary's arms and his eyes opened. His small hand wrapped around his father's finger. "He's got a strong grip." John smiled.

Castiel stood in the corner watching this moment. _So this is the bonding process? Interesting._ He rolled his eyes but continued to watch. He had to learn, after all. Why their father wanted them to better understand humans was beyond him! But he loved his father and therefore, would do whatever he asked without question. Well, without questioning it out loud.

"I didn't get a chance to ask before. Does he have a name yet?" The nurse asked with a kind smile.

"Dean. His name is Dean."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Castiel knew that Dean's lifespan was to be seventy eight years. He watched the young boy crawl for the first time, learn to walk, say his first words and learn to draw (sometimes on the walls if he ran out of paper). He had to admit there were amusing moments. Like the time Dean stuck a green crayon so far up his nose that his mother had feared it might have needed surgery to be removed. Dean ended up sneezing uncontrollably and the crayon flew across the room. But, most of the time, Castiel found that the life of this small human was alarmingly boring. He did very little to entertain the Angel.

Until the night before his third birthday. Mary was pregnant with her second child and Dean was feeling unwell. She had taken him to bed and given him some medication to bring down him temperature. But the fever escalated through the night.

"John, I'm really worried. He's not eating and he can't sleep. I'm giving it another hour and if he doesn't improve I'm taking him to the hospital." Mary explained over the phone.

Castiel watched as Dean wreathed around on his bed. He was in so much pain. Mary was constantly coming to his room to check on him. Castiel could sense her distress and it was making him uncomfortable. _Why do humans fear death so much? Do they not know that the beauty of Heaven awaits them after death?_

But what he could also sense was something a little more powerful. Her continuous walking up and down the stairs, mixed with Dean's illness and the fact that she was pregnant, was causing her baby distress. Castiel could hear the speeding heartbeat of the child within her. He looked at Dean and back at Mary. If Dean was not sick then there would be no risk to any of them. But he didn't understand why that mattered to_ him_.

Once Mary left the room for the fifth time, Castiel made a decision. Dean had a long life span, so he was not interfering with that by helping, right? He reached over and gently placed two fingers on the boy's head. His skin immediately cooled and the normal tint in his cheeks returned.

"How are you feeling now?" Mary asked when she walked back in with a glass of water.

"Much better." Dean smiled up at her and then yawned. Mary placed her hand on his head, looking satisfied with his answer. Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on Mary's stomach. He didn't know why he felt an urge to help the child inside her. This was not his human, after all.

"I'm going to call your father and let him know that you're all right. You just try and get some sleep. Remember, Angels are watching over you." She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, before leaving the room.

Castiel gave the smallest smile, feeling a twinge of happiness. At least now everything was going to be all right.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

He had only left for a moment. Castiel had never meant to leave his human. But the call of his brother had been too strong. Balthazar had always been a handful. But he seemed to prefer Castiel for company, as opposed to the other Angels.

"You're good Angel." He smiled and patted Castiel across his stubbled cheek.

"Balthazar, it would have taken copious amounts of alcohol for you to feel the effects. How much have you drank?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"A lot." Balthazar giggled and lifted the glass of whiskey from his lap, draining it and smiling with delight. "Never get attached, Castiel. It's not a good idea."

Castiel was about to question what he meant, when he felt a pull of fear. No, fear was natural to a child. This was terror! His human was in danger!

He got back to the house in time to see the smoke. He could see the flames licking through the house and could hear the screams coming from within the walls. It didn't take him long to locate Dean. He was in the hallway, as far away from the fire as he could get without going down the stairs. His father appeared and placed his baby brother in his arms.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now, Dean, GO!" Dean turned, holding tightly to Sam, and rushed downstairs. The fire was spreading quickly. It had started in the attic of the house and was swarming over their heads.

He saw the ceiling coming down. Dean and Sam were right below it. They would be crushed! _Seventy eight years! He's not supposed to die! Do something!_ Before Castiel could fathom where these thoughts were coming from, he reacted. He used his grace to lift the two boys from the house, placing them safely in the garden outside.

"It's ok, Sammy! It's gonna be ok." Dean panted and clutched his brother to his chest.

His father appeared in front of him and pulled him up into the air. They just managed to get out of the way when the windows exploded around the house.

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" Dean begged and looked back at the house. His father hung his head and began to cry. "Daddy?" Dean could see the tears in his father's eyes. Even at such a young age, he didn't need to be told…his mother was gone.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

They were sat in a hospital room. John had gone to give a statement to the police, while Dean tried to keep Sam quiet. Castiel sat next to him, unnoticed and content to stay that way.

"Breaking the rules, bro!? I'm shocked!" Castiel almost jumped out of his vessel when Gabriel appeared next to him.

"Gabriel?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching my human!" Gabriel seethed when he looked at Castiel. "My human, who was supposed to die at six months of age!" Castiel looked over at Dean…and then his eyes fell on Sam.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"Yes, Castiel, oh no is right!" Gabriel complained.

The older angel was assigned to monitor humans born unnaturally. To keep an close eye for any signs of demonic or disturbing forces around them in their young lives.

"Why would you be monitoring him?" Castiel asked.

"Well, he was never supposed to make it to birth." Gabriel explained. "Then the child defied all odd, including Heavens, and was born healthy and happy. Now how do you think that happened, Castiel?" Castiel lowered his head in shame. He had healed the child through Mary. It was his fault that things had not followed the same path.

"Why has fate not dealt with it then?" He asked.

"She tried. You interfered again!" Gabriel retaliated. He tilted his head to the side and looked at the two boys. "It doesn't matter now anyway." He sighed. "We're stuck with them. Father has found a new cause for their lives. We're to make sure they follow that path."

"And what path is that?" Castiel asked and turned to look at his brother.

"The path to the end." Gabriel answered. Castiel saw a darkness in his brother's eyes. Whatever _'the end'_ was, it wasn't going to be a happy one.

**So, there you have it. What do you think? Delete? Continue? Review?…oh wait, that's your job haha. Please throw me one and let me know what you think. Love ya, dolls! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess this story is not going to be a humour one after all. I don't feel bad about that. There might be the odd funny moments slipped in, courtesy of Gabriel and Balthazar. But for the most part, the story will be more based around drama and whatnot. Really the story is about what would have happened to the brothers, if their mother had died of natural causes. Please keep the reviews coming. Love ya, dolls. X**

Chapter 2 To Lose Another, To Break A Heart

"We're leaving!" John Winchester growled when he stepped inside the old motel room. Dean sighed and pushed himself up off the bed, grabbed his holdall bag and started to pack up his things. His young brother, Sam, was sitting still, perched on his own bed, looking down at the school book in his lap.

"But I have a test of Wednesday." He replied softly.

"No you don't!" John hissed back. Dean took the book from Sam's hands, ignoring his argument, and stuffed it into the bag.

Sam looked down at his hands for a moment and Dean could see he was trying really hard not to cry. This what a life for the two children. Sam was only eight years old. A very emotional young boy. Dean had been more aware of what was happening and had learned to harden his heart to his father's moods. He walked over to his little brother, with a parcel wrapped in newspaper and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy." He whispered. He saw his father turn sharply, out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore him and watch Sam tear throw the paper. He knew his father had forgotten again. He only hoped that Sam hadn't noticed.

"Wow, Dean!" He gasped, holding a brand new text book in his clutches. "How could you afford this?"

"I've been saving for a while." Dean admitted and John eyed him suspiciously. He _had_ stolen it, but he didn't need Sam to know that.

"Come one, boys! We need to leave, now!" He snapped. The two of them grabbed what little belongings they had and followed their father to the door.

Castiel watched the scene unfold before him. He could clearly read the mental state of John Winchester. The man was haunted by the death of his wife and believed it was some unknown demonic force that had killed her. John had spent years searching for proof of the existence of monsters and supernatural forces. So far, to Castiel's great relief, he had found nothing.

"Moving them again?" Gabriel asked when he appeared next to his angel brother.

"Yes, their teachers were becoming suspicious." Castiel replied. It never took long for teachers, or people who got to know the boys, to understand that they weren't receiving the safest care. But any time someone tried to get involved, to help them, John skipped town and dragged the boys with him. He couldn't bare to lose his children as well as his wife.

"Strange, isn't it?" Gabriel thought out loud. "He always gets so close to discovering the truth…and yet he never sees it."

Castiel could only nod his head in agreement. John Winchester did have a bright mind. He always found a place with strange deaths or happenings to investigate. But, every time, he never found the source. He had yet to see any creature in the flesh. The town they were in, at the moment, had had several unusual deaths. People were found with their hearts ripped from their chests. Werewolf. Any hunter would have picked that up almost immediately. But John was not a hunter. He was a normal civilian, who was going to get himself, _or his kids_, killed one day.

"I may have done something you aren't going to like." Gabriel said quietly and Castiel fixed him with an angry glare.

"Gabriel, you know the rules! I already broke them once! We are not allowed to intercept their lives." He hissed, but Gabriel merely shrugged his shoulders as a defence.

"I know. But I'm growing fond of that little ape. He shouldn't have to live a life like this."

"What did you do?" Castiel demanded, already trying to calculate a way to fix the problem before it started.

"You're too late." Gabriel replied.

A knock at the door distracted Castiel long enough for Gabriel to disappear. John approached it cautiously and cursed under his breath. Outside, Castiel could see two policemen and a woman in a smart suit. When John opened the door, she smiled kindly and asked if she could speak with him for a moment.

"I'm a little busy right now." John snapped sharply at her. The woman continued to smile at him. The two policemen remained behind her, but they did move forward slightly. Castiel could hear Dean's heart beating a little faster. He was afraid.

"Mr Winchester, we are only here to help. I'm Kelly Irvine from social services." She held up a small card to show proof of identity. "We've had some reports from teachers and parents. We just wanted to do a check on you and your boys." John stood a little closer to the door, but the woman had already spotted Sam and Dean packing their bags. "Taking a trip?"

"Going to visit family." John replied in a dry tone.

"Mr Winchester, may I speak to your sons?" She asked.

"No!" He moved to close the door in her face, but a hand quickly stopped him.

"Sir, either you let us in or we will get a warrant and come back with force." The officer warned him.

"Go and get your warrant then!" John screamed in the man's face and shoved him hard. He hadn't intended on hurting the officer. He had only wanted to get the door closed so he and they boys could escape out the back. But the man fell hard, cracking his head on the pavement.

"Sir, open the door now!" The other officer yelled and pushed the woman to the side, shielding her from any danger.

"Dad, just talk to them." Sam begged. Dean quickly placed an arm around his shoulder and looked at his father. Waiting for instructions.

"Climb out the bathroom window! Find somewhere to hide, I'll come and find you." John said to Dean.

Sam wanted to argue, but Dean had already dragged him towards the bathroom. He cupped his hands together and lowered his body, allowing Sam to step up on them towards the window. Once he was half way through, Dean used his strength to push him. When he heard Sam's feet touch ground, he began to climb through himself.

"D-Dean!" When Dean stood up there was a man standing in front of them. He wrapped his arms protectively around his brother and began pulling him backwards.

"You don't need to be afraid, boys. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said softly. He was dressed in a suit similar to the woman who had been at the door. That same woman was standing behind them. Dean's back collided with her when he reached the end of the alleyway behind the motel.

"It's all right. Just come with us. It's perfectly safe." Miss Irvine smiled and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Is she one of them?" Sam asked and the woman raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Dean, is she one of them?"

"Shh, Sammy!" Dean hissed in his ear.

"Dean, is she a demon!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

If Castiel had been human, he would have found the next few weeks to be the most heartbreaking of his life. John Winchester's car and belongings were searched. The police found countless weapons, strange symbols and books written in Latin. When they questioned him, he remained silent. Refusing to speak at all until he was allowed to see his children.

Dean was also clever at not breaking under their questioning. He answered simply, in '_yes_' and _'no' _answers whenever they asked him something.

"Does you father take good care of you and your brother?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever caused you any harm?"

"No!"

Sam, on the other hand, was too young to understand that he shouldn't speak too much. Castiel did not observe his questioning. His job was to keep and eye on Dean. But when Sam came out of the small room, packet of sweets in hand, Dean immediately approached him.

"How'd it go, Sammy?" He asked carefully. Sam smiled and offered him a sweet.

"It's ok, Dean. I told them that Dad takes good care of us." Dean let out a sigh of relief and accepted a sweet from the paper bag. "When he's not gone looking for monsters."

"Sammy! Please tell me you didn't say that?!"

The police and social services went back to question John. It wasn't long before Sam and Dean were being escorted to a car outside.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, looking back over his shoulder, hoping to see his father trailing behind them.

"We're just taking you to a safe place. You'll be able to get some sleep and food." Miss Irvine explained. She was very kind and Sam appeared to trust her well enough. But Dean had a strong urge_ not_ to trust her. He knew she was lying.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"How could you do this, Gabriel? Do you want your wings torn off?" Castiel yelled when his brother finally returned. Sam and Dean had been in the children's home for two weeks. Dean had fought with every child and became violent towards the staff. He constantly demanded to see his father. Sam was content but very shy around the other kids. He didn't make friends either. He just stuck solidly to his brother's side and stayed quiet.

"I couldn't let him suffer." Gabriel mumbled.

"Well, what do you think is happening to him now?" Castiel pointed to Sam, who was lying on his bed, facing the wall. Dean was sitting on the other bed, silent tears pouring down his cheeks. He wanted to comfort his brother, but he felt so shell shocked that he couldn't move.

Their father had been given a restraining order, banning him from coming near his children until they turned eighteen. The court had ruled that he was unfit to care for them and that he needed seek medical help for his state of mind.

"It's not happening. I'll wake up soon." Dean whispered over and over again to himself.

"It's my fault." Sam whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear him. It was enough to pull the older brother out of his thoughts.

"No, Sammy. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He tried to place his hand on Sam's shoulder. But the smaller boy just pulled away and curled up closer to the wall.

_Angels are watching over you_. Dean thought about the words his mother spoke and touched the small cross that hung round his neck on a silver chain. He pulled it off and threw it violently into the bin. _If angels were watching over me, then where are they now_?

Castiel felt the power of this question shake him to the core. Gabriel was standing rigidly beside him.

"You heard that?" Castiel questioned.

"Yes." Gabriel replied and looked down at his feet. "I need to go."

He vanished before Castiel could stop him. So he watched the two brothers through the night. Listening to their silent tears for their father…and a mother who would never come back.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

A few days later, Dean was just waking to the morning alarm. Immediately he knew something was wrong. He felt a strange coldness come over his body and quickly turned to find his brother's bed empty. It wasn't unusual for Sam to waken before him. It _was_ unusual for Sam to leave the room without him. Sam was a nervous kid, he only felt comfortable when Dean was around him.

Dean climbed out of bed and dressed as fast as he could. He rushed down the hallways, searching the library, canteen, showers and the small playground. He couldn't find Sam anywhere.

"Where's my brother?" He asked when a member of staff past him.

"You will have to come and see Mr Jacobs." She replied and gently took his hand.

"I don't want to see Mr Jacobs!" He snapped at her and yanked his arm from her grasp. "I want my brother! Where is he?"

"Dean, calm down." She replied in a warning tone. "If you come and see Mr Jacobs, he will talk to you about this!"

"Are you deaf!?" He screamed at her. "WHERE'S MY BROTHER!?"

"He's gone!" She yelled back at him. Dean froze and stared up at her, feeling like the air had been kicked out of him.

"Wh-what do you m-mean he's gone?" He whimpered back.

"Mr Jacobs thought it would be better for Sam to grow up in a more stable, family environment. He's been placed with a kind and loving family." She tried to keep her voice as soothing as possible. But she could already sense one of Dean's rage fits coming over him.

"You took him away from me!?" He yelled and lashed out at her. He punched and kicked until the woman was on the ground, screaming for help. "I need to be with him! Where is he!? Where's Sam!?"

If Dean had known that the night before was the last time he would have seen his brother, he would have told him he loved him, he would have hugged him goodnight and he wouldn't have stolen the extra blanket from him.

Castiel watched from his normal location. He bit his lip and shook slightly at the sight of the loss and anger in the young boys eyes. He had seen Sam being taken away. He had been tempted to do something to awaken Dean, to let him say goodbye. But he knew that the last time he had done something, he had already caused a large amount of damage. There was a purpose for these brothers. But that purpose required them to be separated. For now.

**Oh the emotion! I hope you liked this chapter. I really don't want to rush into this story. I wanted there to be a good base for it, before Dean and Castiel finally meet. Please send me a review to let me know what you think. Love ya, dolls. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop, Whoop! Glad you all like it so much. Thanks very much to those of you who reviewed, followed and favourite-d the fic. Much appreciated. This story is taking a dramatic turn from the original storyline in the show. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. For the start, the story is mostly following Dean and Castiel. Sam and Gabriel will make a return later. There is a reason for this…but I can't tell you or it will ruin the plot. Please keep the reviews coming in. Love ya, dolls!**

Chapter 3 Prophecy

Dean had reached his eighteenth birthday. He was stood on the steps of the Children's home, looking up at the tall wooden doors for the last time. Over the years he had done little to improve his behaviour. He had run away on several occasions, fought with the staff and other children and spent most of his time alone. He wrote to his brother as much as he could. Sam replied almost every week for the first year. He told Dean all about his knew family, his happiness, his school and his great new life. But after a while the letters stopped. Just like that. No matter how many letters Dean wrote, almost daily, he never heard from his brother again.

Mr Jacobs, the owner of the children's home, informed Dean that Sam had been adopted by the family he was with. The boys father had disappeared. Without any way of contacting him, the rights to Sam's adoption was passed to his their only other living relative. An Uncle that neither of the boys had ever met. But he had signed Sam's papers and washed his hands of both of them.

Seven years later, Dean was alone. The Home had set him up with a job, paid his first months rent on an apartment for him and then cast him out the day after his eighteenth birthday. He wasn't sad to be leaving. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid.

The apartment was cold and dark. It had only the most basic furniture and there was very little food stocked up for him. He threw his bags on the floor and sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

Castiel took a seat on a chair next to the window. The sounds of the traffic and people below were enough to drive _him _crazy. How hard must it be for someone who actually required sleep? But Dean just sat there, letting his sadness echo through the room. His father had abandoned him. His brother was gone. He was alone!

Castiel knew he shouldn't do anything. He should just sit there and watch, like he always did. But over the years, Dean's emotions had started to break down his angelic walls. Castiel was beginning to feel something for the young man. He felt…_protective_ of him. He sighed and placed his hand on the heater next to the window. Slowly the heat began to sweep through the room. He smiled slightly when he saw Dean's body beginning to relax against the warmth. He then reached up and placed his hand on the glass, thickening it ever so slightly and blocking out the sounds of the nightlife.

He had been doing things like this for a while. When Dean got into a fight with the other children, Castiel would casually lock the room he would flee to, stopping the others from ganging up on him. When Dean was still hungry after the staff had went to bed, Castiel would make sure the fridge in the kitchen had been left unlocked. When Dean had a nightmare, Castiel would use his grace to calm him. All the things he did were simple enough and appeared to go unnoticed by his brothers and sisters. For that Castiel was grateful. For if an angel became too involved with their human, they were normally assigned another. Which meant Dean truly would be left alone to his fate.

The young man turned his head quickly and looked at the window. It was suddenly so quiet. Like the whole world had gone to sleep. He pulled back the covers on the bed, climbed in and placed his head on the cold pillow. No one could see him. No one could hear him. So he didn't feel shame when the pillow became soaked in his tears. He would toughen up from this! In the morning the tears would be gone and he would feel stronger again. Just hardening his heart al little more.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/ **

Dean (and Castiel) took an immediate dislike to Mr Carson, the owner of the car shop Dean was to work in. He took one look at Dean, letting his eyes travel from his feet to the top of his head and sighed dramatically.

"You the knew kid?" He asked in an ignorant tone.

"Yeah." Dean replied with the same ignorance.

"No way are you working out here lookin' like that! Get out the back, Daniel will show you what needs done." Dean huffed slightly, but did as he was asked. Mr Jacobs had warned him repeatedly that he was to behave in his job. They would not help him find another one and if he lost this job he would lose his home. So, for the first time in his life, Dean took a deep breath and did as he was asked. Castiel was proud of his human for that. He could feel the anger radiating off him, but it did not show in his features.

"Hi, are you Dean?" A smaller boy asked when Dean walked into the back room. He was very scrawny looking, with thick framed glasses, a mop of ginger hair and clothes that were two sizes too big for him. Dean could relate to that. He hadn't had a pair of clothes that fitted him properly in over five years.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied and Daniel shook his hand politely.

"Don't take Mr Carson too seriously. He's kind of harsh on the new kids. But if you do the job and don't cause trouble, he'll look out for you. He was in the system too, so he knows what it's like." Daniel smiled and Dean offered him and smaller one in return. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his stomach let out a irritating growl. "You hungry?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine." Dean retorted, but instinctively placed his hand over his stomach.

"There's some bacon and bread in the kitchen. It ain't much, but I don't want you passing out with something sharp in your hand. You're early anyway, lets get you some food." Castiel felt the joy in Dean's soul.

It escalated when he smelt the bread toasting and the bacon frying. He wolfed it down, barely giving himself time to taste it. Daniel stood with a hot cup of coffee and watched him with amusement. Castiel sensed the kids kind soul. He liked him. Maybe he would be a good part of Dean's life.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Dean did as he was told. He kept his head down and worked himself to the bone in his new job. But he quickly discovered that Daniel had been right about Mr Carson. If Dean was running low on food in the house, Mr Carson came into work with a few shopping bags of groceries for both boys. If his rent was over due, Mr Carson always had a customer that left a large tip, which he split between the two boys. He looked after them. Sure he was still a nasty grouch. But Dean could see a softer side to him too.

It had been eight years since he left the Children's home. He had rose up in his job and was now a fully trained mechanic. Daniel had long since left to study as a doctor. He still kept in touch from time to time, but for the most part it was now Dean's job to train and look after the new recruits. Some were runaways and others came from local orphanages or Homes like Dean had been sent to. Some of them were a handful, but others really took a liking to the job. Dean was the only one that stayed. He didn't feel like he had anywhere else to go. He'd given up a long time ago on trying to find his dad or his brother. So he resigned himself to being on his own.

"Here, Boy!" Dean rolled his eyes and stood as Mr Carson walked into the room. He was carrying a small box and threw it to Dean with a great force. Dean had quick reflexes and caught it with no effort.

"What this?" He asked and looked at the badly wrapped parcel.

"It's your birthday isn't it!? Don't get all sentimental on me. Just open the damn thing and get back to work!" He snapped and walked out of the room. Dean smiled softly and opened the box. Inside was a set of keys. He looked at them curiously and sighed. They were old, no button, which meant whatever car they belonged to was going to be hard to find. _Wait! Car?_ He gasped and rushed out to the parking lot. All the cars were sitting beautifully polished and ready to be sold.

Dean could quickly rule out the ones that had a button lock on them. He narrowed it down to three cars. He walked over to the first one, holding his breath and praying with all his might. _Please let it be this one, please let it be this one, please let it be this one._ He pushed the key into the lock and gasped when the door slid open.

"I remember you sayin' it was somethin' like your old man's car." Mr Carson said from behind him. Dean ran his hands over the door of the car. A dark blue 67' Chevy Impala. It was like his dad's car. Not as good, but close enough.

"Th-thanks." Dean muttered and quickly cleared his throat. Mr Carson did the same and turned his back.

"Come on, boy, these cars aren't gonna to fix 'em selves!" Dean had never had such an amazing gift. He wanted to thank the guy in a better way. But neither of them knew how. Dean had let go of any affectionate attachments. He also thought Mr Carson would hit him over the head with a tool box, if Dean made him look like a softy. So he made him some breakfast, patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and received nothing but a grunt in response. But that was enough for Dean. To know that someone cared.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

A few more months had passed and Dean was pretty content with his life. He was still single and didn't have many friends. But he had upgraded to a less shitty apartment, could afford to treat himself to better things and actually loved his job.

"Dean! You got a visitor!" Mr Carson yelled from the front desk. Dean frowned slightly. He hadn't been expecting anyone and he didn't know many people outside of work.

He walked slowly to the front desk, peeking through the glass window to get a look at whoever it was. It was an older man, dressed in worn out jeans, heavy boots, a stained shirt and a baseball cap. His features looked soft, but he had a worried expression.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked when he walked out.

"You Dean Winchester?" The guy asked in a stern tone.

"Yeah, who's askin'?" Dean replied sharply.

"I'm Bobby Singer, a friend of your fathers." Dean took a sharp breath and braced his hand on the counter to hold his suddenly shaking legs.

"How…who…what?!" Dean hissed back and Bobby lifted his cap up slightly to wipe his brow nervously.

"Aw heck! I told him he should leave his boys out of it! This ain't no life for you!" Bobby growled angrily.

"Leave us out of what?" Dean demanded. Bobby's eyes shifted suspiciously to Mr Carson and then back to Dean. Mr Carson stood a few feet away, eyeing Bobby with distaste. He had grown very fond of Dean and didn't like the idea of someone coming in and screwing him up. From what he had learnt, it sounded like John Winchester was an insane man. "Could you give us a minute?" Dean asked and Mr Carson nodded his head.

"I'll be outback, if you need me." He replied, he walked into the back room and Dean knew he was still listening.

"So, what's he done now? Got himself arrested?" Dean huffed. He hadn't heard from his father in years and he was a little pissed that he had sent a friend to talk to him.

"He's…uh…" Bobby stopped, not knowing how to tell the young man.

"Spit it out!" Dean snapped and Bobby glared at him.

"He's dead! Killed by a demon!" Bobby replied a little too quickly. He blushed and looked worriedly at Dean. But Dean just frowned slightly and then, to Bobby's surprise, he laughed.

"A demon?! You're as psychotic as him!" He smirked and turned his back on the old man.

"You listen to me, boy! Your Daddy left me with instructions. Trust me when I say, I'm not his biggest fan. But he told me, if anything ever happened to him, I was to find you and your brother and keep you safe." Bobby replied and grabbed Dean by the arm.

"Keep us safe from what?!" Dean barked back at him.

"From me." Came a soft reply. Dean turned sharply to see Mr Carson standing in front of him. Immediately he knew something was wrong. The man's eyes were black and his features looked maniacal. He grabbed Dean by the shirt and threw him with an unknown strength across the room. He hit the wall hard and turned, slightly disorientated, to watch Mr Carson approach Bobby.

"What the hell is that matter with you?!" Dean screamed at him.

"Keep quiet, pretty boy, I'll get to you in…" He stopped and stared at a spot on the wall, just to the left of Dean. "ANGEL!" Mr Carson reared his head back and Dean watched with wide eyes as a black smoke billowed out of his mouth.

Castiel was stood next to him, still invisible to Dean. But the demon had seen him. He sighed with relief. Looking down, he quickly assessed that Dean was unharmed. He then turned back to look at Bobby Singer. A hunter, come for his human. Why? Why now were they interested in recruiting Dean?

"Come with me!" Castiel jumped when a man appeared next to him.

"Zachariah?" He asked and obediently followed the man. They appeared in a small office type room. It had been a long time since Castiel had returned to Heaven. He felt a little out of place.

"The boy is to be trained now. The wheels are set in motion." Zachariah smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"John Winchester is dead." Zachariah confirmed.

"I heard, but what does this have to do with Dean?" Zachariah frowned slightly at Castiel's tone and the way he spoke the human's name. But he said nothing in reply to it.

"John Winchester was the first seal to Lucifer's cage." Castiel felt himself gasp in horror.

"They broke him?" He said in shock.

"It took them some time. Angel's found their way into hell to free him, but it was too late. His mind was already too damaged to withstand the torture they inflicted upon him." Zachariah explained.

"So, I ask again, what does this have to do with Dean?" Castiel enquired.

"John Winchester was brought back from hell. But his mind could not be fully healed, he was too tortured and broken by what had happened through his life and then in his death. So there had to be a blood connection to take his place." The angel replied.

"You mean Dean? Take the place of the righteous man?" Castiel enquired. "That doesn't fulfil the prophecy correctly."

"Dean Winchester is one part of the only living bloodline of Cain and Abel. His body is a true vessel. And John Winchester has already taken his own life again. We will not drag him from hell twice!" Zachariah snapped in annoyance.

"So you use his son, to fight your war for you?" Castiel asked and immediately regretted it.

"Our war, Castiel, you are now a soldier. Your job is to remain unseen, to protect that boy at all cost. He will be trained as a hunter by that _other ape_ and then be led onto the battlefield without complaint. All you have to do is keep him alive and make sure he becomes strong."

"So Lucifer will rise?" Castiel asked. "Who is to be his vessel?"

"The other brother." Zachariah waved his hand in an emotionless explanation.

"How does Gabriel feel about that?" Zachariah's eyes snapped to his face and he growled in anger.

"Gabriel abandoned his brothers and sisters a long time ago. We do not know of his whereabouts." Castiel nodded his head. There was no argument here. If he refused to cooperate then someone else would be assigned to Dean. At least he could protect him whole heartedly.

He also knew, but kept it to himself, that there was no way Gabriel would have abandoned Sam. He knew the Archangel would keep him safe. He also knew that he would never allow little Sam Winchester to be the vessel of Lucifer. So he had to make sure that Dean would find his brother…so that _he_ could find _his_.

**Ok, so John Winchester broke in the pit. Please don't be mad at me for that. I needed a way of getting the apocalypse started and this was all I could think of. The brothers are still the vessels. But, Sam isn't a demon junkie and neither of them have ever fought, or seen, a demon before. Questions? Thoughts? Please leave a review, they fuel my writing! Love ya, dolls. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so many ideas coming to mind for this story. I'm actually really excited about this one. Glad you liked the last chapter. It's now time for Dean's hunter training and a reunion. Keep the reviews coming! Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 4 Welcome to Our World

Castiel couldn't believe how much pain humans would endure. Dean had been in Bobby's protection for six weeks. Bobby was still against taking Dean on a hunt. He was unfamiliar with devil's traps, hex bags, protective symbols and, most importantly, he still hadn't received a tattoo to ward off possession. So Bobby opted to continue the training in the safety of his home. Dean was reckless in his attempts to show he was a strong fighter. But when it came to combat…he was afraid of hurting his opponent.

"Come on! You afraid to hit an old man?" He jibbed when Dean swung and punched him in the stomach. Dean was holding back, Castiel could tell from his posture…and the fact that he had seen him in countless fights in his youth. Bobby had padded his body with cushions and pillows, so he could withstand the pain of a strike. But Dean hadn't had the need to fight since he left the Home. He had kept his head down, as promised, and did what he had to do to survive. Now he was being thrust into a world he wasn't even certain he believed in. "Maybe all that time away from _daddy_ has made you soft." Bobby tempted and Castiel felt the instant shift in Dean's mood. But then he drove it home and touched on a severe nerve. "Or maybe you just don't feel the need anymore…without Sammy."

Dean rushed him before Bobby could react. Both men fell to the ground, Dean landing hard on top of Bobby and knocking the wind out of him. He became nothing more than a wild animal. He brought his fists down repeatedly on any part of the man's body he could reach. Castiel stared in horror. Dean's heart rate was erratic, his breaths were coming hard and fast and he didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.

The Angel could also feel the older hunters distress. Bobby was caught so unaware of Dean's reaction that his limbs went into a state of shock. He couldn't find a footing to defend himself and he was panicking. Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on the back of Dean's head. The man's heart began to slow to a more calming beat, his breathing beginning to even out and his body sagged.

Bobby coughed and wriggled until Dean took the hint and stood. He offered his hand to the hunter, but it was just slapped away.

"That's…the kind of fire…you need." Bobby rasped and wiped the blood from his cheek. "None of these half assed attempts, that'll get you killed." Dean looked at him with guilt in his eyes and Bobby couldn't help but feel bad. "I know that was a low blow. Talkin' about your dad and brother like that. But you need to be prepared, Dean, for everything. These demons will read your darkest thoughts and try to use them against you. You'll have to toughen yourself to that."

Dean nodded in understanding. What surprised him the most, however, wasn't his reaction to attacking Bobby. Of course he would have lashed out. It was his nature. No, what shocked him the most was how quickly he calmed down. He felt the ease from his anger and a calming effect washed over him. He had never felt like that before. But now, he just felt that usual emptiness. Another thing he would have to learn to live with.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Dean tossed and turned for most of the evening. He had gone to bed early, trying to clear his head of the days events. He had tried, over the years, not to think about his dad or Sam. It brought up too many painful memories. Now, try as he might, he could barely remember what Sam looked like. All he could picture was a small child with dark brown hair and blurred face. He wished, now, that he had kept a picture of him. Something to hold on to. But he also knew that that would have been too hard to handle.

"You done creakin' around in there?" Bobby called through the slightly opened door. He pushed it open and little, giving Dean a chance to tell him to leave. Dean sat up and rubbed the none existent sleep from his eyes. "Come downstairs, I wanna show you somethin'."

Dean pulled on his clothes from that day and followed Bobby down to the kitchen. On the table were countless files and photos. Dean pulled a few of the pictures out and stared at them with wide eyes. Some were of him.

"I never looked at 'em." Bobby admitted. "He never stopped lookin' out for ya." Dean felt his body drop, thankfully landing in an available chair.

"He was always there? And he never once…" Dean couldn't find the words.

"Course he was!" Bobby replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He wanted to wait until you were old enough. Couldn't risk having the feds chasin' him for breaking the court ruling. So he kept his distance. As long as he knew you were safe, that was all that mattered."

Dean shifted through the pictures. Some were of him on day trips from the Home. While others were of him working at Jacobs' car shop. He noticed an untouched file, sitting to his left. But he tried not to acknowledge it. This was already too much to take in.

"What's all the paper work?" He asked, noting the pages stapled to some of his photos.

"Omens and warnings." Bobby explained and took a seat opposite him. "Anytime something starting happening near you, he high tailed it over to make sure you were ok." Dean nodded. From what Bobby had taught him over the last weeks, crop failures, lightning storms and cattle dying were more common to the _supernatural_ than they were to the natural. Dean eyed the file again, but still didn't ask. "Open it." Bobby snapped, getting a little impatient.

Dean gently touched the file and took a deep breath before pulling it to him. He unclasped the lock and let it fall open. It had been what he feared.

"He looks good." He commented, looking at a picture of his baby brother walking out of a coffee shop. Other pictures showed Sam a little younger, playing with children his own age. Other's were him in his teen years, going to prom, graduating and driving a car.

"He's happy." Bobby hummed in reply. Dean took that in anger and slammed the file shut.

"We keep him out of it!" He ordered and Bobby sighed in reply.

"No can do, kid. I made a promise. That demon found you almost as fast as I did. You really wanna leave your brother out there, chancing that they might find him too. I don't think you could handle killing family." Bobby turned his head and looked at the picture of his wife. He had never talked about what happened to her, but Dean could hazard a guess.

"I wouldn't kill Sam! I would rather kill myself first!" Dean raged and tried to keep his voice steady.

"You best get learnin' them exorcisms then!" Bobby snapped back. "Cos' if you ain't willin' to bring him in, then you better be prepared to cause him harm!" Bobby stood and walked out of the room, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Sam looked safe. He looked happy. But for how long? Dean pulled the file open again. Many of Sam's pictures had the same footnotes clipped to them. In fact, his had more than Dean's. Could he really go and pull Sam back into this life, when he had never believed in it himself? How the hell could he convince his brother to trust him, after so many years apart? They were practically strangers now.

"Just so you know, Sam's a lawyer now." Bobby said, peering back round the door. "Very straight laced and well behaved. But where he's at right now, its sufferin' from the usual stuff." Bobby threw and newspaper down in front of him. The front cover read like the end of the world. Crop failures, people going missing and later turning up dead and, of course, people going on mass murdering sprees and then having no recollection of ever doing it. To Dean's surprise, Sam was defending one of these people. "So, the question is, do you want to bring him out alive, or be the one to drive the holy water down his throat?"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Sam Winchester believed he was the unluckiest person to ever grace the Earth. Not only was the job he had longed for been the biggest let down of his life, but now he was left to deal with those he thought should rot for life in a cell.

"I'm telling you, I didn't kill those people. I could see myself doing it! But I had no control over my body. I didnt want to hurt anyone. I didn't mean it!" The woman in front of him was a pleading mess. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. At this rate, Sam didn't believe she would survive the trial.

"Miss Benning, there are eye witnesses who saw you stab that family to death, in broad daylight. More witnesses saw you pull out that gun and assassinate an entire store of people. Twenty seven dead, at your hands." The woman dropped her head to the table and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'll…die for this…I'm going to hell." She clutched at the silver cross around her neck and began mumbling a silent prayer for forgiveness.

"You may be able to escape the death penalty. But you could be looking at life in prison. An insanity plea is our best option at the moment." She only nodded to what he said, still crying and praying into the table.

Sam nodded to the guard and stood to clear away his paperwork. The guard placed a tight grip on Miss Benning's arm and escorted her back to her cell. Sam found it a little sad at times. The woman had no family, but had a nice home, plenty of money and a satisfying job. He often wondered what happened to the human brain to make people snap so suddenly.

"So blindly you walk." Gabriel mused from where he was sat. Comfortably swinging his legs back and forth, as he had sat on the table through the meeting. "Open your eyes, Sammy boy. The truth is right there, you just need to see it."

Sam sighed again and picked up his briefcase, making his way out of the prison. He relished the fresh air and warmth of the day whenever he was able to leave that place. It had a dark cloud over it, with people morbidly moving to and fro, waiting for the next step in their lives. Were they for death? Or a possibility of freedom? Sam hated having their lives in his hands. Some of them, like Miss Benning, were not saveable. But he would try because that was his job.

He got into his car, unaware of the angel taking up residence in the back seat, and drove towards the nearest diner. It had become his fate, that most people would hate him. Sam was always forced to defend criminals and that meant many people took a dislike to him when they met him. So he tried to stay out of the local areas when he was getting lunch.

The small diner looked quiet enough. Most people were peacefully eating and Sam quickly found a booth in the far corner, furthest away from the door. He looked around a little and noticed that the place really_ was_ quiet. A couple sat by the window, sharing a milkshake. A tall man sat at the counter, happily eating a burger and a small plump woman was sat at a middle table, concentrating a crossword. "Five letter word for monster?" He heard her whisper and watched as she tapped the pen on the newspaper, trying to think of the answer.

The waitress walked over with large warm smile on her face.

"What can I get you, hun?" She asked and pulled a pen from where it was tucked in her hairnet.

"Um, a chicken stack with a side salad." Sam replied, he frowned when the guy at the counter sniggered slight. Sam just assumed he was amused by the television and turned his attention back to the waitress. "And a coffee."

"Be right back with that." She grinned and headed off to put the order through.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Gabriel grinned when he spied Castiel watching him. Castiel quickly approached and Gabriel stood to greet him. Though he was thinking it was more likely that Castiel was going to hit him, rather than hug him.

"You've gone rogue." Castiel hissed and Gabriel bowed his head slightly.

"What would you have done?" Gabriel argued. "He was suffering!"

"And Dean wasn't?" Castiel bit back. "I've had to watch him everyday. He has been through so much and now…" The angel trailed off as he watched Dean move away from the counter. He walked slowly over to Sam, who lifted his head and frowned slightly.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked and Dean gulped a little trying to calm his nerves.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the healthy eating type." Dean said with a forced attempt at humour. Sam immediately tensed, probably thinking this was someone who was not in his fan club.

"Look…whoever I…I'm just doing my job." He replied trying to form the appropriate words and defuse whatever argument might start.

"Wow, wow!" Dean held up his hands and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. "I'm not here to start a fight." Sam eyed him for a moment more, suspicious of course.

"How can I help you then?" He asked and Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Five letter word for monster." The woman mumbled again and continued tapping the page with her pen.

"I, uh…you don't remember me?" Dean held his arms out wide and tried to show his good humour in the smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance and shifted slightly when the waitress stepped between them to place his food and drink in front of him.

"Look, pal, whatever your selling I'm not buying." He huffed and tried to focus on his food when his stomach gave a growl in protest.

"Hey, there's no call for that attitude, Sammy!" Dean hissed back. Sam did a double take on that last word and Dean bit his lip. There were only two people in the world who called him _Sammy_. This man before him was definitely not his father, so that meant…

"D-Dean?" He asked breathlessly and Dean's shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah." He nodded weakly. Sam immediately stood and wrapped his arms around him. Dean gasped slightly at how tall he was. "I guess this is what I get for making fun of you being so damn short when we were kids."

"Dean, this is incredible. I can't believe…how did you find me? I went back to Jacobs years ago. But he said he had no follow up information of you." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he was quickly developing, and pointed back to the booth. Silently instructing Sam to sit. He took the seat opposite him and tried to find his voice.

"There's…there's no easy way to say, Sammy." Dean started. "Dad's dead." Sam stared at him for a moment. Dean could see the hurt pass through his eyes before he bowed his head and looked at the table.

"How'd it happen?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, how'd that happen?" Gabriel added, looking to his brother for an explanation. While Dean took a moment to find the right words, Castiel clued Gabriel in.

"Demons finally got the better of him." Gabriel whistled in surprise.

"I had heard through the grapevine, before I went into hiding, that John Winchester had gotten pretty good over the years." He looked between the two humans and then turned back to his brother. "What has that got to do with them?" Castiel looked down at the ground. He had hoped that Gabriel had heard the news, so he didn't have to be the one to tell him.

"John Winchester broke the first seal." Gabriel gasped. "Lucifer will rise, there is no stopping it…and he will need a vessel." Gabriel looked back and forth between Sam and Castiel.

"No!" He yelled firmly. "Go do what you have to do in your war! But he will be no part of it!"

"You have no say in this matter, Gabriel. You abandoned your duties…_for a human_. If the our brothers discover you are still with him then they will drag you away, kicking and screaming if you try to interfere."

"I know how the story goes. Two brothers fight to the death. It wouldn't take a genius to work out who Michael's vessel is." Castiel frowned and turned away. "You care about him! You don't have to admit it, for me to see it."

"I have to follow orders." Castiel replied heatedly.

"Always the good little soldier." Gabriel seethed.

"I don't think you'll like what I'm gonna tell you." Their attention was snapped back at Dean's words.

"Please don't tell me he was still chasing some crazy dream about ghosts and ghouls. I thought he would have gotten help." Sam groaned, reading Dean expression.

"It might not be as messed up as you think." Dean offered and Sam glared at him.

"So you've gone as crazy as him. Congratulations." He stood and pulled out his wallet, throwing a few bills down and walking towards the door. Dean grabbed his arm, as he stood. They were now right next to the plump woman with the crossword.

"Five letter word for monster?" She muttered.

"DEMON!" Sam and Dean yelled at her together, sick of hearing her mumbling.

"Correct." She replied in a deeper voice. Dean turned his head slowly to look at her, just in time to see her eyes turn black.

The last thing to do, before the demon struck, was to yell four simple words.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

**It may be a bit cliché that both Sam and Dean were found at the same time as the demons finding them. But I like the idea of them being broken into the world of the supernatural by force. So the brother and angel brothers have been reunited. Now we get Gabriel's wit and charm thrown into the tale. Do we still dislike our Gabe? Or are we softening to him a little? Review and let me know. Love ya, dolls. X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry this update is a little overdue. But I enjoy getting this story written, probably more so than the rest of them. Please leave me a little/big review. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 5 Brothers In Arms

Sam was trying very hard not to freak out. One moment he had been talking to the brother he believed he would never see again, the next he was being pushed into Dean's car and driving away from a crazy old lady with a gun. _Apparently demons like guns! Something I'll have to talk to Bobby about._ Dean thought absently, as he tried to keep the car from running off the road. 

"Keep you head down, Sammy!" Dean yelled and pressed his hand to the back of Sam's neck and forced his head towards the floor, at the same time as the back window of the car smashed. The demon was giving chase and was pretty damn fast considering the body it had picked. It fired as many bullets as it had, then threw down the gun and began running after them. "Hold on!" Dean screamed when the demon managed to grab onto the back of the car. He swung the car through a sharp turn, sending the monster flying into a ditch. He didn't stop, he just kept driving.

Sam was panting heavily and still had his head between his legs. Dean looked down at him with concern. It _did_ look uncomfortable for someone so big to be tucked into that position.

"Breathe, Sammy. Just relax it's over." He patted his back, trying to be comforting. But his own heart was beating so hard, he feared his ribcage would break. It had been his own first encounter, if you didn't include Mr Carson. But he knew he had to stay calm and get Sam through this. A few moments later he lifted his head and stared wide eyed at Dean.

"What…the hell was that!?" He shrieked.

"A demon, Sammy." Dean offered. Sam groaned and rested his head back against the car seat.

"Dean, demons aren't real! Dad was driven mad by what happened to mum and he couldn't cope with it. He created this illusion of what he thought happened and it spiralled out of control. We were separated from him to bring us out of that life, that illusion…and now you are being sucked back in!" He snapped and Dean glared at him.

"You think that old lady was a trick of the mind?! You think she was able to_ really_ run _that fast_, shoot a gun and attack us? I think you're the one that creating an illusion!" He hissed back.

"Pull over!" Sam demanded, refusing to meet his brother's eye. "Now!"

"No can do. I have strict instructions to bring you in safely." Dean replied and pressed harder on the accelerator, making sure Sam couldn't contemplate jumping from the car.

"You're insane." Sam mumbled and Dean chanced a look at him. He was staring out the window, lost in his thought and probably trying to think of a plan to get away. Well, Dean was having none of that. He would make Sam believe in this crap. Then, if he still wanted to leave…Dean wouldn't stop him. At least he could rest assured his brother was prepared for whatever was hunting them.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Gabriel, it would have been wrong to interfere. You said yourself, you wouldn't even be with Sam now if it wasn't for my doing." Castiel tried to reason with his brother. But Gabriel refused to listen. When the demon first arrived, both angels cursed their stupidity at not noticing her sooner. Gabriel had reacted quickly to send the creature back to hell, only to have Castiel stop him.

"It's my job to protect him!" He argued looking at the back of Sam's head. Both of them were sat in the backseat of the car, looking severely annoyed with each other. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if Dean's life had been threatened?" He challenged.

"These men need to know how to protect themselves. We can't continue to save them or they will be useless in a fight." Castiel argued.

"They don't need to fight, they have us!" Gabriel bit back.

"You know, as well as I do, that they will need to be strong enough to prepare themselves." Gabriel didn't need to ask what he meant. He knew that Castiel was talking about them being vessels.

"They can all fuck off!" He yelled. "They are not using him as a pawn in their sick game. Sam will not be touched, so long as I'm around!"

"You talk of rebellion, Gabriel, that will not end well for you." Castiel sighed and looked over at Dean.

"Can you honestly tell me that, orders aside, you would not do anything to protect him?" Gabriel asked and nudged his head towards Dean. "Would you truly not give anything to keep him safe?"

Castiel felt that all too familiar tug on his vessel's heart and tried desperately to ignore it. It was happening too often now. When Dean was in danger, Castiel felt the heart beating faster, when he was training, the angel felt the joy of him doing well... and when he was sleeping…

"No! I will do what is asked of me!" He hissed, pushing the feelings back to darkest parts of his mind. He was not supposed to feel! But Gabriel saw it and smirked back at him.

"You may be able to full everyone else, little brother. But you can't full me. You care for that human and I know, when the day comes, you wont be able to let him go!" Castiel opened his mouth to argue his side, but Gabriel had already vanished. He wondered where his brother went when he was not with Sam. How could he know the human was safe when he was not with him.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

It was almost midnight by the time they arrived back at Bobby's place. The old man waited up for them, looking extremely pissed off.

"Cant let you go anywhere and you're being hunted. You got a red target painted on ye that I don't know about?" Bobby asked, as the two men approached the house.

"Bobby, this is Sam, Sam, this is Bobby Singer." Sam gave him a sceptical look before shaking his hand.

"You look a lot like you're daddy." Bobby mentioned, as Sam stepped past him. It didn't seem to be a praise he took too kindly. Bobby shot a questioning look at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Sam quickly retired to a spare bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately. The day's events seemed to catch up with him. Dean warned him not to try and leave, because they would easily find him and bring him back.

Dean sat in the library with Bobby, sipping on a beer and happy with the silence.

"So, you ran into trouble then? Sammy, not convinced?" Dean turned to look at him.

"He thinks we're all crazy. I don't know how I'm gonna convince him." Dean replied.

"I might have a way." Bobby offered but looked a little worried about bringing it up. Dean shifted in his seat and gave the man his full attention. "A buddy of mine, Rufus, sent me a case a few days ago. Said there was a mean spirit terrorizing a family in the next town over. Ghost exorcisms are usually the cut and dry in this job. We could let Sam see it first hand."

"Bobby, he wouldn't know what to do. If that thing cornered him-"

"Then he has us there to protect him." Bobby interrupted. "Look, when that demon showed up, you could have flaked and panicked. But you kept your brother safe and put up a pretty damn good fight." The praise was a surprise but not unwelcome.

"Will it definitely be safe for him?" Dean asked.

"Simple salt n' burn. Nothing to worry about." Bobby replied. "I'll go and pack some stuff, you get some rest. You're gonna need it for this coffin business."

Dean nodded his head and walked towards his bedroom. Completely unaware of the angel watching his every move.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/**

To say that Sam was reluctant the next morning would be an understatement. Gabriel had returned during the night and Castiel was glad to see that he no longer held a grudge with him. He was standing rather close to Sam and watching him with concern.

"I don't like this." He muttered and turned to look at Castiel. "He's not ready."

"Gabriel, they wouldn't put him in any danger. Dean is just as protective of Sam as you are." Castiel pointed out and Gabriel merely nodded in reply.

They watched as the humans loaded up the truck then zapped themselves into the back, once they were ready to leave.

"This is stupid." Sam huffed, as he stared out the window. Bobby turned to look at him and passed a file back to him. Sam took it hesitantly and pulled it open. Inside was all the information on the house, dating right back to when it had been built. Over the years, six people had died whilst living there and many others had been driven to madness. "So, some whack jobs did a little research on people dying here. That doesn't prove anything!" He argued and went to slam the file shut.

"Look at how they died, Sam." Dean said from the driver's seat. He looked again and screwed his face up slightly in confusion. Each victim had been in a room, locked from the inside, no sign of forced entry and their bodies had been aligned in some unusual positions.

"Still a coincidence!" He argued and threw the file to one side.

"He fights it well." Castiel pointed out and Gabriel sighed.

"You wouldn't believe how many he has come across…and always denies what is right in front of him." He commented and Castiel looked at the younger Winchester. He could feel his senses coming a little stronger when he focused on him. The man had a lot of anger weighing on his shoulders. A deep seeded hatred that he tried to push down and ignore.

"Those emotions could be another reason why he was chosen." Gabriel glared at him, but made no comment this time.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

They arrived at the house a few hours later. Bobby had done his research to the best of his abilities. The body of the ghost was buried by an old tree that lay dead in the garden. The family who had been recently living in the house had evacuated after the youngest child was thrown down the stairs by a man that only she could see.

"We'll have to make this quick. The damn thing is so close to its grave, if it knows what we're doing it'll get pissed off." Bobby ordered them. Sam moved to lean against the tree, refusing to participate in defiling the grave.

"It knows they're here." Castiel commented, feeling a sudden shift in the air.

"We could hold it off." Gabriel replied. Actually the angels could have easily extinguished the ghost from existence with a flick of the wrist, but they had promised to let Sam see what was coming.

"No, we agreed, leave them be." Castiel ordered and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

They had just reached the coffin when the temperature dropped. Dean was the first to notice it and stood quickly, scanning the area.

"Sammy, get away from the tree." He ordered, trying to claw out of the grave.

"Not gonna fool me, Dean." Sam replied in a bored tone. Then he felt it, a presence right beside him. He turned abruptly just in time to see a tall man in a black waist coat and a twisted, scarred face standing in front of him. Sam felt the force, like someone had kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards towards the lake at the back of the house. He quickly became submerged in water, an unknown strength holding his head below the surface.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled and ran down to help him. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled. But, try as he might, he couldn't get him above the surface. Sam was clawing at his arms, trying to pull himself up. Bobby lifted a iron bar and swung it at the ghost. It vanished and Sam was finally able to pull himself up. He was gasping for air and flailing wildly in a panic.

"What…the…hell!?" He rasped, as Dean helped him back onto dry land.

Gabriel and Castiel watched in horror as the ghost stalked towards them again. Bobby was quickly pouring salt and lighter fluid over the corpse. He struck the match just as the ghost lifted a bloodied dagger to drive it threw Dean's chest. The brother's were lying on their back trying to catch their breaths, completely unaware of the pending danger.

"BEHIND YOU!" Gabriel turned sharply at the sound of Castiel's voice. The look of fear in his brother's face was enough to get a reaction out of him. He lifted his hand and clicked his finger.

Bobby looked between the match that was still in his hand and the corpse that was now in flames. Sam and Dean scrambled away as the ghost dissolved in a ball of burning light. They rushed over to Bobby's side and stared down into the grave.

"_Cut and dry case_? _A simple Salt n' Burn_?" Dean asked in annoyance.

"We're alive aren't we? I'd say that's a bonus." Bobby shrugged and threw the match down into the dirt.

"Thanks for the heads-up, by the way." Dean called, as they began packing up their equipment.

"Thought that was you." Bobby replied looking confusedly between Sam and Dean. The hunter, and hunter in training, quickly grabbed their guns and pointed them at different angles into the darkness. They couldn't see or hear anything.

"I definitely heard it." Dean snapped. "Who the hell else is out here?"

"Cant see in this light. Whoever it was, they was watching our backs." He admitted and lowered his gun. "You'd have been speared through the chest if they hadn't shouted. You need to learn to pay better attention. Lying there like that was gonna get you both killed, Igits!"

Dean continued to look through the darkness, not liking the idea of being watched. Sam gazed over at him, a little worried about the killer instinct his brother was developing.

Castiel stood at the barrel end of Dean's gun, a look of anger on his face.

"Deny it all you want, brother. After that little stunt. Maybe you aren't going to be the good little soldier after all." Gabriel teased and followed at Sam's side back to the truck.

**So Sam experiences his first hunt. He might have been pushed into it a little severely. But Bobby wasn't soft on Dean either. Castiel is starting to weaken to his protectiveness over Dean. Do not fear, Dear Readers. They shall meet with their angels soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Love ya, dolls! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry this update is long overdue. It's been a hell of a week. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I will try and make updates a little more regular but I cant make any promises on that. Please keep the reviews coming. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 6 The Rise Of The Witnesses

Dean awoke early on the murky Sunday morning. He stalked down to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, waiting for the other sleeping souls to rise from their rest. It had been three months since they had recruited Sam into the Hunters lifestyle. Dean still wasn't happy about it. But keeping Sam close and prepared was a far better choice than leaving him defenceless and alone.

He lifted the fresh cup of coffee and made his way to the library, surprised to see Bobby with a phone clamped to his ear. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Bobby lifted a hand to silence him. He paced back and forth, listening to the phone and occasionally casting a worried look in Dean's direction. Eventually he lowered the phone and placed it on the desk.

"Problem?" Dean asked, as Bobby took a seat and wiped his hands over his face.

"You could say that." He started and eyed the coffee in Dean's hand. Dean contemplated for a second and then sighed, handing the coffee over to the older man. He took it gratefully and almost downed it in one swallow, letting the hot liquid warm his insides. "I got a call last night from a friend of mine. She said something strange was going on. Other hunters had been getting attacked in their homes, not able to stop whatever it was." Bobby stopped for second and rolled the empty cup between his fingers as he thought. "She said they sounded scared when they contacted her."

"So we have something new to hunt?" Dean said with a shrug. "When do we leave?"

"No that simple, kid." Bobby replied. "Olivia, the one who contacted me, isn't answering my calls. I got a bad feelin'."

"You wanna go check on her." Bobby looked thoughtful for another moment before standing and nodding his head, not saying a word.

Dean went upstairs and woke Sam. A quick pack up of what they needed and breakfast to go. Then they hit the road.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"OLIVIA!" The three men didn't need to enter the house to know the occupants were dead. But they still needed to check. The strong copper smell of blood almost overwhelmed them. Sam and Dean more so because they weren't as familiar with it.

Olivia's body was lying in the centre of her bedroom, a line of salt in the doorway. Her face was twisted in fear and her chest was ripped open. Bobby took one look at her and backed up out of the room. Leaving Sam and Dean to properly check the place out.

"I know we haven't exactly been doing this long, but I've never heard of a ghost doing this to a person." Dean pointed out as he looked inside her closet.

"What makes you think it was a ghost?" Sam asked, crouching down next to the woman's body to get a better look at the wounds. He turned when Dean held up a small device that looked similar to a hand held radio.

"She's was rockin' an EMF reader." He replied then looked down at it. It wasn't lighting up or giving off any readings, which meant whoever had entered the home was long gone.

Bobby stepped back into the room, keeping his bowed and turned to the side slightly. Not wanting to look at the woman's body anymore.

"Bobby, you ok?" Dean asked, setting the EMF reader back on the shelf in the closet.

"I called some other hunters." Bobby explained, looking down at his cell phone.

"Good, we could use all the help we can get." Dean sighed slightly and stepped forward, past the line of salt.

"Yeah, problem is…_they_ aren't answering my calls either." Bobby muttered.

"You think something's happened to them too?" Sam asked, standing and stepping away from Olivia.

"I don't think!" Bobby snapped back at him. "I know!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"So this is it then?" Gabriel asked with a sharp tone. "The beginning of the end!"

"You knew it was coming, brother." Castiel replied quietly, looking down at the corpse. "You seem surprised."

"I thought we had more time. They aren't ready to fight this." Castiel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. He had forgotten, over the years, how stubborn and difficult Gabriel could be. Still clinging to the hope that Sam would be able to say no to Lucifer when the time came. Hope that Castiel knew was pointless.

"There will be no fighting. They will have to accept their fate." He eventually replied before following his human outside. Gabriel quickly followed, moving quick enough to stand in front of Castiel and block his path.

"When are you going to admit it?" He yelled in his face. "When are you going to admit that you care about him?"

"It is not my job to care!" Castiel yelled back and tried to step around him. But Gabriel was too quick and too angry to let him past.

"So back on their first hunt, when you gave them that little warning, that was you not caring?" Castiel blushed slightly and glared at his brother.

"That was a momentary lapse of judgement…one that will not happen again." He pushed Gabriel hard in the chest and walked past him. Gabriel stared at him for a long time, before following his lead and climbing into the car. A boring way to travel, but one they could do nothing about. They both sat in silence, dwelling on their anger with each other.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Bobby had sent the boys to check on some other fellow hunters. Unfortunately, all they found was the same bloody mess in which they had found Olivia.

"No, Bobby, Jed didn't make it. Just found him the same way we found Olivia. Place covered in salt, looks like he put up one hell of a fight." Dean explained, as he and Sam left the deceased hunter's house.

"_Yeah, I checked on Carl Bates and R.C Adams. They've recently redecorated…in red."_ Dean clenched his eyes shut for a moment in despair and then turned to Sam, signalling that the other hunters hadn't made it. _"I don't know what's going on…but until we find out, you two better get your asses to my place. Safety in numbers."_

"We're on our way." Dean replied and hung up.

"We gotta a problem." Sam said, as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"What?" Dean groaned, wondering what else could go wrong.

"We need to stop for gas." Dean nodded with a look of irritation and tried not to let his worry show. If salt wasn't stopping these ghosts then he didn't know how well they could protect themselves.

They drove for a short while before pulling up at a gas station. The place was deserted, apart from the lone man working at the tills. Dean got out to go and pay, while Sam filled the car. They kept an eye on each other as they did their assigned tasks, not wanting to get jumped by anything unexpected.

But Sam felt shaken and edgy. He signalled to Dean, who was still paying, that he was going to the bathroom. Dean nodded his head and watched Sam until he disappeared into the restroom. Dean fully intended to follow him in, a few minutes was all it would take to pay. But he already had an unnerving feeling in his gut.

"You shouldn't be in here alone." Gabriel hissed at Sam, as he splashed water over his face. "It's not safe."

Both of them froze when the temperature in the room dropped. Sam lifted his head slowly and watched as ice began to spread over the glass. His breathing became sharper and his eyes widened with fear. He quickly reached up and wiped the glass, jumping in shock at what he saw.

"Hello, Sam." The woman was small and sweet looking. But the skin just under her eyes was dark and her skin was sickeningly pale. Sam stared at her for a moment, trying to work out who she was. Then he took in the uniform she was wearing and his mind went back…

"_What can I get you, hun?" _Sam just stared at her for a few moments, unsure of how to react.

"You look surprised." She smiled slightly, looking almost like she had when he saw her in the diner.

"You didn't…I didn't know that you had-"

"Died?" She interrupted and the smile disappeared almost immediately. "Oh yeah. The demon you out ran was very pissed off. It came back and decided to take out its anger on the rest of us. Five hours of unrelenting torture. It kept me for last…made me watch the others suffer. Knowing what was going to happen to me. I had to watch them all die, slowly…painfully."

"I'm sorry." Sam replied. But all she didn't was smirk in response. She turned her head slightly, looking into the corner of the room. Sam cautiously followed her, seeing nothing but dancing shadows against the flickering lights.

"You think because you have an angel…that you can stop me?" She asked maliciously before pouncing. She grabbed Sam's jacket and threw him to the other side of the room, moving with him and pinning him against the wall. Sam glanced down, trying to break free from her grip and noticed a deep burn mark on her hand. It looked like some sort of pattern.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" They both turned at the sound of the angered voice. Sam looked every way he could, but saw no one. Before he had time to speak, the door of the restroom burst open and Dean stormed in firing off rock salt bullets.

"Come on!" He yelled and grabbed Sam, as the waitress disappeared. They ran to the car and drove as fast as they could. Not slowing down until they were a few miles away from the gas station.

"Dean, there was someone else there." Sam gasped and looked over at his brother.

"What'd you mean, someone else there?" Dean asked.

"I don't know…she said something." Dean turned to look at him. Glancing back and forth between Sam and the road. "The ghost…the waitress, she said 'you think because you have an angel that you can stop me'. What the hell does that mean?" He asked.

"Don't know." Dean replied and turned back to the road.

"Dean, that's the second time we've been saved by someone we can't see. You don't think…"

"Don't go there, Sammy. You know how I feel about all that higher power religious crap!" Dean snapped and soon after they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knowing about the two men in the backseat, glaring angrily at each other.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/**

When they arrived at Bobby's they immediately knew something was wrong. For one thing, the EMF reader on the backseat was almost exploding with the amount of energy passing through it and there was no sign of Bobby. So they grabbed their guns and slowly made their way into the house.

"Bobby!" Dean called out, barely above a whisper. No reply. They carefully moved through the house, keeping a close eye on each other.

Dean spotted an iron fire poker lying at the bottom of the stairs. He crouched down to look at it and then glanced upwards.

"I'll check up here, you look outside." He instructed to his brother and began moving up the stairs. Sam watched his back until he was out of sight, then headed towards the back door.

Dean moved from room to room, listening to the sounds of Sam calling out Bobby's name as he checked through the scrap heap of cars outside. Then the temperature dropped. Dean shook slightly and slowly turned. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"It's been a while." Mr Carson smiled softly at him. A smile that Dean couldn't return. He lifted the gun and pointed at his former boss, staring at him with regret. "It's ok, I'm not a demon…anymore."

"It killed you?" Dean asked, still holding the gun up.

"Yeah, that'll happen when you get jumped." Mr Carson chuckled slightly and stepped forward, making Dean step back. "I was just heading home…and then this cloud of black smoke surrounded me. It used me to get to you. For almost a month I was trapped in my own body, watching it plot and wait for the right moment to kill you. It murdered others. Used my body to find other hunters and slaughtered them with my hands." Dean stared at him in shock. He had only believed that Mr Carson had been possessed for a day at most. He could not believe that the demon had been with him that long. "There was so much internal damage done to my body…I didn't survive…because of you."

"I'm sorry." Dean replied, trying to hold back his emotions.

"Yeah? So sorry, that you didn't even stay for a few moments after that thing left me…to check that I was ok? I lay there in a pool of my own blood, dying and alone."

"I didn't think-" Dean started but Mr Carson swung his fist and sent Dean barrelling down the hallway.

"No you didn't think! I was in there, kid! Begging you to hear me! To help me! Why didn't you help me!?" He yelled and stalked down the hallway towards him.

"I'm sorry!" Dean gasped, as they pain set in in his jaw.

"Stop say you're sorry!" Mr Carson screamed and kicked him hard in the ribs. "You think your angel can protect you? From me!" Dean stared up at him, blood streaking down his cheek. The ghost turned and looked towards the doorway, smiling slightly. "He wont help you."

Castiel glared at the ghost and felt his hands twitch with the usual sensation he got when Dean was hurt or in trouble. He stalked forward slightly, carefully observing the ghosts actions.

"You see, you've got someone to protect you. Why couldn't I have that?" He lifted his hand to strike Dean again. Dean looked up and saw a deep burn on his hand, right before he brought it down towards the hunters chest.

Castiel reacted, once again, without thought. He looked up and saw an old iron chandelier and aimed his grace at it. Dean just had time to roll out of the way, as the trap fell on the ghosts head. He looked all around the room trying to work out how something so strong had suddenly gave way. Nothing. No clue.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/**

Dean found Sam and Bobby in the library. A little beaten up, but for the most part, unharmed. Bobby was grabbing as many book as he could before instructing to two of them to follow him some place safe.

They walked cautiously down to the basement, guns aimed in all directions. Bobby walked towards a large door and pulled it open. Both Winchester brothers couldn't believe there eyes. Inside was a circular room, the floor covered in devils traps, three beds, weapons and all other necessities.

"This place is completely ghost proof. The walls are solid iron and covered in salt. Ain't nothin' gettin' in here." Bobby said confidently.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked, running his fingers over the wall.

"I had a weekend off." Bobby replied with no hint of sarcasm.

"Bobby." Dean said, turning away from the weapons to look at him with a wide smile. "You're awesome."

They worked in silence for a long time. Every once in a while Sam would cast a look at Dean, who was quietly sat in the corner making more rock salt bullets. Dean could sense they eyes on him and looked up.

"What?" He asked harshly when he caught Sam staring.

"You haven't said much since you came downstairs." Sam replied. Dean pushed the bullets aside for a second and cupped his hands under his chin. Sam was becoming a little more familiar with his brother's quirks. This was a sign that Dean was about to go on one of his rants.

"This is why I cant get behind all this religious crap!" He snapped suddenly. "If there is a God…and angels…then why do they stand by and let bad things happen to good people. Why don't they do something about it?" Sam turned and looked at Bobby, silently asking him for help.

"I ain't touching this topic with a ten foot pole." He replied and Dean shrugged, as if he didn't really want an answer anyway. "I found it."

"Found what?" Sam asked and walked over to him.

"That mark you described on the ghosts. It's the mark of the witnesses." Dean followed Sam's lead and went to stand over Bobby to look at the book in front of him. "These people didn't die a natural death. Anyone who died by something supernatural has been forced to rise. Whoever caused them to come back used to very powerful spell and left a brand on their souls. It's a sign."

"A sign of what?" The brothers asked together.

"The apocalypse." Bobby replied matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what book is that from?" Dean asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"Well, the version you know of is just for tourists…but it's the book of revelations." Bobby explained. "As for these ghosts, there is a spell to put them back to rest. It should work."

"Should work?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"If I translated it correctly." Bobby replied a littl unsurely. "I think I have everything we need in this house to do it."

"Any chance you've got everything we need in this room?" Dean asked, but already knew the answer to that.

"What, you thought our luck was suddenly gonna start up now?" Bobby rolled his eyes. "Grab a gun and as many bullets as you can carry."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

The three hunters found themselves back in the library, with no sign of any ghosts. Dean was beginning to think their luck had turned…until he felt that familiar chill.

"You two hold em' off, I'll do the spell." Bobby ordered. Sam and Dean stood on either side of the desk with their guns raised, as Bobby got to work.

It didn't take long for the young waitress to appear. Sam quickly sent her away with the first shot. The Mr Carson appeared and moved swiftly towards Dean. But again, easily taken care of. It was when two small girls appeared behind Bobby that the boys were momentarily caught of guard. One of them punched a hole into Bobby's back and twisted it, causing him immense agony. He howled in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Bobby!" Dean turned and rushed to his side, but his path was blocked by his former boss.

"Don't interfere, Dean!" He hissed and Dean found his gun being ripped from his hands. Unarmed and outnumbered, he rushed to Sam's side, trying to get the extra gun he was carrying.

"Dean!" Bobby called out. "The bowl! Throw it in the fire!" Dean reached out for it, only to have himself thrown against a wall.

"Not so fast!" The waitress screamed and rushed at Dean.

That was when he saw it. At first he thought he was seeing another ghost. Sam was fighting off the two little girls and Bobby was recovering from the assault on his body. But Dean could see him. A man in a tanned trench coat picked up the bowl and cast it into the fire. The spell reacted almost instantly and the ghosts dissolved in flames. Dean dropped to the ground and flinched for a second before quickly scanning the room for the unknown man.

"Everybody ok?" Bobby called out, as he reappeared from behind the desk.

"Been better." Sam replied and slowly stood up. "Dean, you good?"

"Did you just…did any of you see…" He tried, but he just couldn't.

"See what, Dean? Are you ok?" Sam helped him to stand and watched, as Dean looked all around the room.

"I'm fine." He said in a shaky voice. "It's nothing.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Why?" Gabriel yelped in pain when Castiel slammed into a wall. They were outside, away from prying eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Because…they deserve to know!" Gabriel gasped when Castiel's fingers clawed into his skin.

"They were never supposed to know…and you let him see me!"

"I let him see his protector…enough was said by those ghosts to make him believe there was something there." Gabriel replied a little breathlessly.

"What now? Are you going to reveal yourself to Sam? Bring all of Heaven down on our heads? It's forbidden, Gabriel!" He argued and resisted the urge to punch the archangel.

"By who's law?" Gabriel challenged and pushed Castiel away.

"By our father!" Castiel replied flatly.

"Yeah? And where is he now, little brother? Where is our father now?" Castiel blinked…and it was just long enough for Gabriel to vanish. He huffed in anger and turned back to the house. His job was prepare Dean…not to fight his battles for him. He refused to intervene again! Though part of him already knew that making that promise was pointless. He already knew...there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Dean safe.

**Wow, ok done! That took a lot longer than I expected. Gabriel is starting to get up to mischief and it looks like Castiel is his target! Now I have to go to work (boo!). Couldn't think of a good excuse not Hahaha. Damn my need for extra shifts. Ok, please leave a review. Love ya, dolls! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Dolls. Hope you liked my little Valentines one-shot. Thanks for all the kind reviews on that. When I told my friends what happened to me, they laughed…uncontrollably. At least you guys are nice about it. Anyway, it seven in the morning and my bed and I are not happy with each other at the moment, so I thought I would just get up and try and throw out an update. Hope you like this one…it's the first meeting! Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter too. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 7 Wishful Thinking

Sam sat opposite the young girl with the broken arm, trying to appear as interested in what she had to say as he could. Candace had been the victim of a supposed ghost attack in the stalls of a shower room.

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me. I'm something of a natural sensitive." Both Sam and Gabriel fought the urge to roll their eyes. Gabriel could feel his fists beginning to clench with a stirring of jealousy. Sam was so engrossed in what the girl was saying that he was completely unaware of her foot inching towards his.

"Bitch, I will cut it off. I can do it! I will!" He threatened angrily, which was pointless because she could neither see nor hear him.

"I can sense that about you, Candace, that whole…sensitive thing." Sam replied and, Gabriel had to admit, the kid was a damn good actor.

They had ended up in in Concrete, Washington when Candace had reported being attacked by the ghost. Dean had been overly keen when he heard the words shower and naked people being attacked. _People in showers? Getting attacked? We gotta help them, Sam!_ Sam had to admit, he had never seen Dean pack a bag so fast in his life.

Gabriel hadn't missed the curious look Castiel had given Dean when he looked so desperate to go. But he didn't dare make any jokes about it yet. Castiel was still very pissed off with him for the stunt he had pulled during the rise of the witnesses. In fact, Castiel had avoided him as much as possible. Probably for fear of Gabriel trying to make him visible again.

"What did you say you were calling your book?" Candace's question brought the archangel out of his thoughts and back to the conversation.

"Oh, ah, it's a work in progress." Sam offered with a soft smile. "I've been going across the country, collecting stories like yours, but anyway…you were telling me about your encounter."

"Yes well, once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run." Sam's attention was momentarily distracted by the couple in the corner. The man looked like a grease monkey and the girl looked like she just walked off the cover of vogue. Yet the two of them were locked in a heated embrace, kissing each other like they would live and die to be together. Sam stared at them for a few moments with wide eyed curiosity, before turning back the Candace. She looked momentarily put out by the fact that his attention wasn't fully on her. So he tried, once again, to look as into the story as he possibly could.

"That's right, bitch…he's not interested." Gabriel laughed.

"And you said the ghost chased you?" He asked trying to get back on topic.

"Not just that." Candace added, as if it wasn't news. "It knew my name. It kept yelling at me, 'Mrs Armstrong, Mr Armstrong!' Then that's when I hit the stairs and fell."

"Ha, clumsy ass!" Gabriel added and perched himself on a free chair next to their table. Hovering over two people in conversation did look a little bit stalker-like. Even if the two people weren't aware of your presence.

"You fell?" Sam asked in surprise. "The ghost didn't push you?"

"Oh, I don't…know…I think it did." Candace replied with a little confusion. Sam wasn't surprised by this, however. When people encountered ghosts (much like being attacked or placed in a situation when you feared for your life) after a while, the little pieces of importance tended to become hazy. Like trying to remember what someone looked like after not seeing them for years. You can't get every detail right.

"Did you feel like it meant to hurt you? Like it was violent or dangerous?" He pushed, trying to get as much information as he could.

"It was a ghost!" She replied is disbelief. "I'm lucky to alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs and…that's when it got weird." Sam lifted his head from his notepad questioningly. Even Gabriel leaned in with mild curiosity. "It helped me up."

"Not a ghost!" Gabriel threw his arms in the air, as if he truly believed that this woman was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know right. It helped me up and it kept saying over and over ,'please don't tell my mum.'" She was now looking at Sam for an answer. But he was coming up with nothing. He had never heard of a ghost being apologetic and helping its victims.

"Yeah, that's weird." He replied.

He and Candace talked for a few more minutes, but when he felt her foot brushing against his leg he knew it was time to leave. Gabriel was grateful for that, as he believed he could not be held accountable for his actions.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"So…" Gabriel started when he and Sam returned to find Dean reading a newspaper and Castiel sitting idly beside him. "Will you speak to me long enough to try and decide what this is?" Castiel sighed deeply, but slowly nodded his head.

"I do not believe it to be one of the seals. This is…something else." He replied and stood, moving over to stand next to his brother.

"You're damn straight." Gabriel chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Crazy is what it is!"

"I'm starting to think crazy pushed Mrs Armstrong down the stairs." Gabriel grinned at Sam's words and Castiel frowned disapprovingly.

"I had nothing to trigger that remark." He said quickly in defence of his brother's glare. "It isn't my fault we're so alike."

"You are nothing alike. Sam is loyal and protective…you abandoned your post for a life that will be over in the blink of an eye." Castiel argued and Gabriel gawked at him.

"His life would not exist if it wasn't for you. How many times are we going to have the 'I don't care…yes you do' fight? I see the way you look at Dean, brother. You might be able to lie to yourself…"

"Enough!" Castiel snapped and quickly stalked after the Winchesters, leaving Gabriel to roll his eyes in irritation.

"RUN, FOREST, RUN!" They heard Dean yell, as a small boy ran past them, trying to out run some bigger kids. Gabriel sniggered slightly and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I really don't think there is anything going on around-" Sam's words were cut short by Dean holding up his hand to silence him.

A local man appeared to be having an argument with the local sheriff. The guys just caught pieces of the conversation. Words like _'bigfoot', 'large tracks'_ and _'it threw me through the trees!'._

"Excuse me." Sam said with authority in his voice. He and Dean flashed their fake FBI badges and then proceeded to ask the victim some questions.

"You're going to have to admit it eventually." Gabriel muttered in Castiel's ear. The younger angel practically glowed with annoyance.

"Gabriel, please, enough!" He begged.

"If Michael was to appear right now and claim that it was Dean's time…could you honestly let him go?" Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but the words wouldn't come. Gabriel smirked triumphantly and patted him on the back. "That's what I thought. So why don't you get down off that high horse of yours and help me. I cant save them alone."

He walked away before Castiel could reply, following the Winchesters into the woods and leaving Castiel to his inner debates.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Is he in trouble?!" Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel all looked at the little girl with the same expression of shock. Dean had barely managed to describe the creature they believed they were following when she let out her panic.

"No." Sam started a little unsurely. "No, of course not, we just wanted to make sure he was ok."

"He's my teddy bear." The little girl said matter-of-factly. "I think he's sick." She added in a whisper.

"Wow." Dean replied and tried to think on his feet. "That is amazing…because we, uh, are teddy bear doctors." He nudged Sam to quickly pull out one of their many fake I.D.'s and prayed the kid would believe them.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "Can you please take a look at him?"

"This is getting weird." Gabriel commented.

"Sure, yeah." Sam and Dean said together and followed the kid into the house.

What they saw when she led them upstairs was definitely not what they were expecting. Inside her bedroom was a huge teddy bear, who was knocking back a six pack of beer and watching football. Sam and Dean stared at him with wide eyes.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" The teddy yelled at them and then turned back to the television.

"I'm not sensing anything dangerous from him." Castiel said, not taking his eyes off the bear until the door was closed.

"Except a lot of pent up depression and a lifetime of therapy." Gabriel added and was quite pleased when he saw his brother's lips quirk ever so slightly. _Progress_, he told himself, _we're_ _making progress. _

"See what I mean?" The little girl asked, but Sam and Dean appeared to have frozen in shock. They may not have been hunters for very long…but this was just too weird.

"When did your teddy start acting like this?" Sam asked finally.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy that was big, real and talked. But now he's sad all the time. Not like 'ouch in the leg sad' but like 'ouch in the head sad'. He just always says weird stuff and smell like the bus." She explained, as if this was completely normal.

"Um, little girl-" Dean started.

"Audrey!" She interrupted impatiently.

"Audrey." He confirmed. "When exactly did your teddy bear become real?"

"I wished for it. At the wishing well." She replied. Sam and Dean stared at each other for another moment. Neither of them entirely sure how to react.

"Audrey, give us a second ok?" Sam asked and he and Dean moved away from her to have a private conversation. "Are we…should we…" Sam wasn't completely sure how to form the right words. "Are we going to kill this teddy bear?" He whispered urgently.

"How?" Dean snapped back, "Burn it? Shoot it?" Sam shrugged his shoulders in a _'don't look at me'_ manner.

"Both?" He offered.

"How do we know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant,_ flaming_, pissed off teddy bear on our hands!" Came the angry reply.

"Besides, I don't really think the bear is our core problem here." Sam added and Dean nodded in agreement, still looking a little unnerved by what they had seen.

"Audrey?" Sam started and turned back to the little girl. "Where are your parent?"

"Well, they wished they were in Bali…so I think they're there." She replied in a quiet tone. They could sense her unhappiness at being left on her own.

"Ok, well, I hate to break this to you, but your teddy bear is sick. He's got…lollipop dieses." Sam added and tried to ignore the way Dean rolled his eyes.

"The thing is its…really contagious." Dean offered. "So is there someone you could stay with while we…treat him?"

Audrey informed the brother's of where the wishing well was and then went to stay with a neighbour. Once they were sure she was out of harms way, they brother's began to look deeper into the history behind the wishing well.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"So, do you think it really works?" Sam asked, peering down into the small pond in the Chinese restaurant.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Dean rifled through his pockets to find some change. His hand hovered over the water, but Sam was quick to stop him.

"Wait!" He snapped. "Audrey's teddy bear wasn't exactly what she asked for… we don't know if this thing has a curse on it or not. Maybe we should do a little more investigating before we test it." He offered. Dean looked at him for a moment and then shrugged, placing the coins back in his pocket.

"I was only going to ask for a burrito." He huffed and groaned when his stomach growled.

"Order off the menu." Sam said with a roll of his eyes. He looked down into the water, contemplating quietly to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked, taking in his brother's expression.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just thinking."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

It was dark when Sam returned to the restaurant. Dean was in bed snoring softly, completely unaware of his brother's absence. But curiosity had finally gotten the better of Sam. Even if the well was cursed, he had to know. He had to know if there was something, or someone, following the two of them. Dean was spooked by it. So, therefore, he wouldn't talk about it.

"I don't like that look on your face." Gabriel mused, as Sam disconnected the alarm. "What are you planning?"

Gabriel contemplated resetting the alarm and just causing Sam to run from the building before getting arrested. But his own mind was having a conflicted battle. Part of him knew what Sam might do. The other part prayed that he was wrong. He wanted Sam to see him. He wanted to be able to talk to him, to explain everything to him. But he also knew that the other angels would not take kindly to this…and that there was a chance they would try to separate him from his human. That was something he couldn't let happen. He needed to be with him. To keep him safe.

"Ok." Sam mumbled, standing at the edge of the well.

"Don't do it." Gabriel begged.

"I hope this works." Sam said quietly and held the coin over the water. Gabriel listened and heard his wish. _Let us see who is protecting us. _Then the coin began to drop. In a moment of despair, Gabriel flicked his wrist. The coin bounced off the edge of the well and hit the floor.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Sam yelled, turning to the darkened room. "Why wont you let me see you?"

"Because I can't." Gabriel replied softly, standing directly in front of Sam. But this new angle made it impossible for Gabriel to see Sam's movements behind his back. And he was too late to stop it this time.

_Let us see you! _Sam had already sensed that there would be some sort of interference in his first attempt. So he had come prepared.

A flash of light erupted in the small restaurant, as the coin hit the water. Sam had to shield his eyes against it. It took several moments for it to end, then his phone began ringing in his pocket. He pulled his arm down and blinked in surprise, pulling his phone out to answer it and keeping his eyes on the shorter man stood in front of him. A look of panic etched across his face.

"_Sammy, you there!?_" Dean's voice was filled with alarm.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm here." Sam replied. "What's wrong?"

"_I don't know. There's some weird dude in the motel room…and he's shouting that he's going to kill someone called 'Gabriel'. What the hell is going on?!"_

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! So the angels are now visible. How will the Winchesters react to that. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Please leave a review. Love ya, dolls! X**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry the update has taken so long. Work has been hell this week, but I'm off now so YAY! Hope you still enjoy the story. I've got a new story idea burning in my head but I refuse to start writing it yet. I am sorry that I deleted my Heartbreakers story. It was becoming a real struggle to create a plot and the whole thing just went straight down the toilet! It isn't one that I will be bringing back, or rewriting, because I just lost my love for it. I need to get myself a muse! Anyway, sorry about that. Here's the latest chapter. Please leave a review. Love ya dolls! X**

Chapter 8 It's Time For The Grown Ups To Talk.

Castiel stood staring at Dean with wide eyes. _This isn't possible! How can he see me!_ Dean slowly closed the phone, gun still pointed at Castiel's head. He stalked closer at kept his eyes firmly on the man who had just appeared in the room, ready for some sort of attack.

"Ok, buddy, start talking." Dean instructed and Castiel blinked a few times. After years of watching Dean grow up, it was beyond bizarre to now have him talk to him. He felt his vessel's heartbeat speed up a little and tried to will himself to stay calm. Panic was becoming a feeling of familiarity to Castiel and he didn't like it.

"How can…how do you see me?" Castiel asked and Dean glared at him.

"I ask, you answer. That's how this works!" He replied warningly.

"I don't think…it's better you don't know who I am, Dean." He offered and, if anything, Dean looked angrier.

"I saw you. Back at Bobby's place. You were there. Don't try and deny it!" Dean snapped and moved a little closer to the angel, gun still aimed cautiously. Castiel sighed and inwardly cursed Gabriel. He really did want to kill his brother at this particular moment.

"I'm sorry, Dean." With inhuman speed and reflexes, he reached forward and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. He gently caught him before he reached the floor, removing the gun from his hand and then easily placed him on the bed. "Like I said, it's better you don't know."

Once he knew Dean was safe, he quickly zapped himself to Gabriel's location. What he saw was just another reason to add to the _'Why I should kill my brother_' list.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Gabriel didn't react. He couldn't because he would never cause Sam harm. So he allowed the human to slam him into the nearest wall and pin his shoulders to it. Sam was breathing hard, looking at the archangel with a terrified expression.

"Who are you?" He asked and shook Gabriel's shoulders slightly.

"I'm the one who has been keeping you safe." Gabriel replied.

"No!" Sam snapped. "Dont go all cryptic on me! I want the whole truth!"

"My name is Gabriel." The angel answered. "I'm an angel, Sam."

"An angel?" Sam looked him up and down and, to Gabriel's annoyance, looked a little unimpressed. "You're kidding, right?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. Every light in the room shattered around them and Sam almost jumped out of his skin. He continued to pin the smaller man to the wall and glanced around, half expecting to see an onslaught of demons raining down on them. But there was nothing. It was still just the two of them.

"What was that?" He asked and looked back at Gabriel.

"Angel party trick. Honestly, after a few margaritas we'd just drop on down to Earth and cause massive city blackouts. Last one I was at, New York was without electricity four two days." Sam gave him a strange look and slowly loosened his grip, causing Gabriel to smile brightly. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't feel like this guy was a threat. An idiot, maybe, but not a threat.

"So, you're the one that's been following us?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm the one that's been protecting you. I've been around since the day you were born. Your own person guardian angel." Gabriel raised his hands outwards as if to say _'yes, I'm that awesome. Dont you feel honoured?'_.

"Gabriel!" Both the human and the angel snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Castiel was stood there, looking practically murderous.

"Ah, Castiel." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled at his younger brother. "How's Dean?"

"Unconscious." He replied flatly. Sam's spun fully to look at the other man, panic setting in for his brother.

"What? Is he ok?" He asked and moved towards Castiel.

"Your brother is fine, Sam. As will you be when this is over." Castiel reached his hand towards Sam's head.

"No!" Gabriel yelled and ran forward, but it was too late. Sam slumped to the ground at Castiel's feet, lost in a dreamless sleep. "Cas, why would you do that?"

"Why do you think? You told him about who you were! You allowed him to know about angels! Have you completely lost your senses!?" Castiel barked back at him and Gabriel hesitated at his anger.

"I didn't force this. Sam made a damn wish!" He retorted.

"And you made every effort to stop?" Castiel challenged receiving a glare from the archangel in return.

"I did!" He argued. "Let's just fix the problem and you can erase their memories and go back to pretending you don't care about your human!"

Castiel went to argue, but Gabriel had already turned to investigate the wishing well. He placed his hand on the surface of the water, draining it away and then pushed the coins around, looking for some form of evidence. His hand stilled suddenly when he saw an old looking coin, welded to the bottom of them well. He sighed and sat down on the edge, then chuckled slightly.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, his curiosity outweighing his anger.

"Tiamat." Gabriel replied and pointed down at the coin.

"The Goddess?" Castiel enquired and looked down into the well. The coin looked centuries old, a drawing a serpent carved into it.

"Yeah." Gabriel replied. "You know, even though she had the whole tail and scales thing, she was actually a funny gal."

"She was the Goddess of chaos. I doubt she had a sense of humour." Castiel snapped and rolled his eyes.

"You obviously never heard about the time with the soldiers and the frisky women." Gabriel chuckled.

"So how exactly does it work?" Castiel asked.

"Well, she was always perceived as a serpent or dragon…and her natural habitat was salt water. I guess there's a charge in the coin because it's submersed in this." He replied pointing to the well. He reached down and easily, using his angel mojo, prised the coin from the bottom of the well. Simultaneously they both felt the effects of the wish removing itself from their bodies. The invisibility cloak restored. Gabriel sighed and placed the coin in his pocket.

"I guess you got your wish, little brother." He hissed and vanished from the room, leaving Castiel to refill the well and repair the damage the angel had caused.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Sam and Dean awoke in the motel room, both feeling like they had had the best sleep of their lives. Dean was practically skipping, fully recharged and very hungry.

"Pancakes! I could go for some pancakes!" He announced and dragged Sam out of the motel to the nearest diner.

"Dean, do you…remember much?" Sam asked and Dean stared at him over the menu, looking like he was debating how to answer.

"Not much. Some weird guy in a trench coat and then I passed out." He replied and Sam gasped slightly.

"So all that stuff…that was real? The angels? Everything?" Sam asked, feeling his heartbeat kick up a notch. Dean gave him a strange look and made no effort to answer him. He just stuffed the pancakes into his mouth and shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't erase their memories?" Gabriel asked in surprise when he appeared next to Castiel.

"No." He replied simply, keeping his eyes focused on the two humans.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth…but why?" Gabriel didn't dare look at him as he asked this, for fear that Castiel would see the unending smile on his face. The last thing he wanted was to give him a reason to change his mind.

"I suppose I see no harm in them knowing we're here. But that does not give you any right to suddenly let him see you. Knowing that you have someone else protecting you can be enough to sooth the human mind." Castile answered thoughtfully and Gabriel laughed a little and patted his back.

"How very human of you." He teased. Suddenly his eyes widened and he vanished before Castiel could speak. He heard a flutter of wings to his left and turned to see Zachariah standing beside him, looking very unimpressed.

"I think we should have a little discussion." He hissed and Castiel followed willingly.

Outside the diner the two angels faced each other. Castiel clenched his hands at his sides, hoping to mask the sudden panic he was feeling. Zachariah stood in his usual business like manner and glared at the other angel.

"So, they know about you now?" He asked hotly.

"It was an accident." Castiel offered immediately. "W-I was caught unaware by a spell." He gulped hoping Zachariah hadn't noticed his slip up. As much as Gabriel was an annoyance, he didn't want to cause him any trouble. They were brothers afterall.

Zachariah sighed deeply and stepped closer to Castiel. "The seals are breaking quicker than we anticipated. So I have a new task for you. Seeing as you know Dean and he has seen you…this shouldn't be too difficult."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

The Winchesters returned to Bobby's to regroup and search out anymore clues to upcoming apocalypse. Sam immediately went into overdrive, discussing the possibilities of angels with the older hunter. But Dean sat on, trying to pretend he wasn't listening. But the more Sam went on about it, the more annoyed he was becoming.

"Look, whoever those two were, they weren't angels!" He yelled suddenly, loosing the last of his patients.

"Well then, tell me what else it could've been?" Sam argued and gave him the more common bitch face.

"I don't know! But what I do know, was that I was not 'touched' by an angel!" Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, already feeling a strong urge to punch something. Sam was looking like a promising target.

"Why would Gabriel lie about it?" Sam asked.

"Oh, so it's _Gabriel_ now?" Dean mocked. "Are you two going to get the little white fence and a dog at the Pearly Gates. Remember, Sammy, all dogs go to Heaven." Sam continued to glare at him and Dean slapped a hand over his eyes. "I don't know, maybe they're demons. Did you consider that possibility?"

"Then why didn't he just kill me? And why when we woke up, was the town suddenly back to normal?" Sam countered.

"Maybe the spell had a time limit and maybe those two are trying to lull you into a false sense of security. Demons like to play with their food, Sammy." Sam looked to Bobby for help, but the older man was sitting at his desk with his head buried in a book. "If angels were real, don't you think some hunter somewhere would have seen one?"

"Yeah and we just did, Dean." Sam smiled confidently.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here, work with me!" Dean growled back.

"For once, could you just agree that I might be right in this?" Sam asked. Dean huffed loudly and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me when you two have re-entered reality please." He stalked up to his room and slammed the door shut. He pulled off his shirt, adjusting the t-shirt underneath and just started working on getting his trousers off when he felt something odd. Like a presence was watching him. He felt a burning heat in his back and turned quickly, hand reaching blindly for a weapon when he saw a figure standing by the window.

"Hello, Dean." The man said softly. Dean finally managed to reach for the gun under his pillow, surprised that the guy made no move to stop him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, once again pointing a gun at the man's head.

"Castiel." The man replied and stepped a little closer, letting the light from the window illuminate his features. "We need to talk, Dean."

**I guess there was a bit of backtracking here. I didn't like the idea of Dean being as accepting as Sam. So, do we think that Castiel will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He's allowed to be around Dean now. YAY. But don't think that this will go well. There are a lot of things that Dean will find out. Not all of them are going to be good. Please leave a review, love ya dolls! X**


End file.
